Perdidos
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: -Estamos completamente perdidos, ¿verdad, my lady? / -Así es, gatito...


Dejaré esto por aquí y me iré lentamente xD

**...**

**Perdido**

**One shot**

**Palabras: 1435**

**Publicado: 07 de Noviembre de 2019**

**...**

No era mentira que había decidido dejarla ir, pues sabía que las responsabilidades que ahora tenía eran demasiadas como para, encima, tener que soportarlo a él con su coqueteo.

No era mentira que había intentado canalizar sus sentimientos hacia otra persona…

Pero era mentira que la había superado.

¿Cómo hacerlo cuando estaba en todos lados? En revistas, en publicidades, en la estatua de la esquina del colegio…

Y lo peor llegó, cuando empezó a verla en Marinette.

Aquello sí que era demasiado para él, porque pasaba muchas horas al día con Marinette y el recuerdo de Ladybug lo golpeaba cada vez que ella reía, cada vez que hablaba como representante de la clase, cada vez que enfrentaba a Chloé o a Lila sin dejarse avasallar.

¿Acaso era un castigo?

¿Qué rayos era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué, de todo el mundo, tenía que ser Marinette? ¿Por qué no pudo canalizarse en Kagami como se había decidido? ¿Por qué tuvo que lastimarla así?

Se sentía un cretino de primera por aquellos pensamientos que no lo dejaban ni dormir.

Y como cereza del postre, Ladybug estaba frente a él, mirándolo como si hubiese sido atrapada infraganti, como si hubiera visto un fantasma y tuviera intenciones de huir. ¿Por qué?

Ella salió corriendo y sus pies se movieron antes de que él pudiera procesarlo, dándole caza como un real felino. Aunque ella trató de escaparse, no lo consiguió, viéndose acorralada contra una chimenea.

—¿Por qué huyes así? —le preguntó, con el pecho latiendo a mil por hora por la carrera desenfrenada que se había aventado.

—No estaba… —dijo con la voz entrecortada por la carrera —… escapando…

—Nuestras respiraciones nos indican lo contrario —respondió, colocando ambas manos contra la pared, acorralándola. Sabía que aquello estaba mal, que no iba con su educación y modales, pero necesitaba saber qué era lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué, cuando estaba intentando superarla, todo se complicaba entre ellos?

—Escapé porque tú me seguías —respondió, corriendo la mirada —. No hay otra explicación…

—Qué suerte la tuya —rio sin ganas —, porque yo ya estoy harto de todo esto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, regresándole la mirada, aunque ahora él corrió la suya.

—He tratado de olvidarte, de dejar de lado mi amor por ti, pero te apareces en todos lados… Siento que me volveré loco… —el corazón de ella se estrujó por el tono de voz empleado por su compañero.

Pero ella también cargaba con una mentira. Fingía estar bien, que el no escuchar sus palabras, coqueteos y sus apodos, eran un peso menos para ella, y sin embargo, los extrañaba más de lo que podía explicar con palabras.

Por todo eso, había decidido salir a tomar aire, porque no quería seguir escuchando la voz de su cabeza y necesitaba distraerse; pero verlo frente a ella de sopetón, había puesto todos sus sentidos en alerta, empezando esa carrera por los techos en aquella noche parisina.

Ambos eran un desastre.

—¿Chat? —susurró.

—Ladybug… —su nombre de heroína la hizo cerrar los ojos con dolor. Odiaba escuchar esa palabra de sus labios.

—My lady —dijo, haciendo que Chat Noir se sorprendiera.

—¿Cómo?

—Solo por esta noche, Chat, quiero olvidarme de que esto es imposible —y antes de que él pudiera decir nada, lo atrajo hacia ella para juntar sus labios en un beso.

Chat Noir sentía que se desestabilizaba por completo cuando su compañera se colgó de su cuello, pero cuando tomó conciencia, la apretó entre su cuerpo y la chimenea.

—My lady —le susurró. Aquello hizo que la de ojos celestes sonriera como una loca enamorada y volviera a juntar sus labios con los de su compañero.

—No te imaginas cuánto extrañé escucharte decirme así —confesó, aun con sus labios pegados a los de su compañero —. ¿Por qué esto es tan complicado? No quiero que se aprovechen de lo que sentimos para enfrentarnos —junto su frente a la del rubio, quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Estamos completamente perdidos, ¿verdad, my lady?

—Así es, gatito… —llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla de éste —. Odio tener que estar lastimándote todo el tiempo…

—La vida de un superhéroe es complicada y tú tienes tantas cosas encima… —él le tomó el rostro entre sus manos —. No quiero ser una carga para ti, pero no puedo detener lo que siento…

Ladybug no respondió, solo volvió a juntar sus labios a los de él.

—Y yo tampoco… pero —aspiró profundamente, sintiendo dolor en el proceso —, es la vida que nos tocó —y cuando dio un paso al costado para separarse de su compañero, Chat entendió que los cinco minutos en el paraíso habían terminado.

—Lo siento, Chat Noir —soltó, tratando de irse, pero él la frenó.

—¿Realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer? —consultó, con la voz apretada —. Entonces, ¿seguiremos actuando como si nada? ¿Seguiré volviéndome loco, viéndote cada vez que mi mejor amiga sonríe?

Aquella frase la paralizó. ¿Su mejor amiga? ¿Por qué vería a Ladybug en cualquier persona? ¡Eso era casi una ofensa! Iba a reclamarle cuando escuchó el nombre de aquella amiga.

—¿Qué?

—Cada vez que veo a Marinette, es como verte a ti… Ya no soporto esto.

Ladybug se soltó con cuidado. Quien sea que estaba bajo la máscara de Chat Noir, la habia descubierto. ¿Era así de fuerte lo que sentía? ¿Realmente Tikki tenía razón en que ambas almas estaban atadas y por más que lucharan contra eso, todo se rebelaría algún día?

Tenía miedo, ahora más que antes.

—No soy Marinette —soltó. Otra mentira que los envolvía.

—Lo sé —dijo cansado, dejando caer sus hombros—. No quiero dejar de ser Chat Noir, así que no estoy tratando de descubrirte. Tranquila…

—Chat Noir… —no pudo decir nada más porque volvió a quedar aprisionada contra la chimenea en otro beso abrazador —. Chat…

—Lo siento, Ladybug —respondió, dando una gran bocanada de aire—. Es la última vez, lo prometo. Necesito fuerzas para dejarte ir.

—Y yo para no quedarme… —soltó sin pensar, haciendo que el superhéroe riera con fastidio.

—Estamos complicando todo aun más —se llevó la mano que portaba su anillo a la cabeza —. Si ya me costaba deshacerme de mis sentimientos, ¿Cómo lo haré ahora que sé que me correspondes?

—Nunca dije que te correspondía —trató de mentir nuevamente, pero esta vez no consiguió engañarlo.

—Tus acciones no me dicen lo mismo… —al verse, sin salida, no le quedó más que reconocerlo.

— Chat, no puedo prometerte nada —exclamó, con ambas manos en su pecho—. No podemos vernos a la luz del día, no podemos saber nuestros nombres, ni siquiera si tenemos la misma edad o no… ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vernos en las noches como unos prófugos? —y antes de que él respondiera algo, ella levantó su mano derecha— Los resultados serían trágicos. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Lo sé… —respondió, soltando el aire por nariz —… pero esperaré.

—¿Esperarás? —lo miró confundida, sin comprender las palabras de su compañero.

—Sí, porque te quiero, sigo enamorado de ti, y al ver que ya no te soy indiferente, esperaré hasta que Hawk Moth sea derrotado y podamos quitarnos nuestras máscaras… —y sin dejar que ella dijera algo más, tomó su bastón y la dejó libre, regresando a su hogar.

…

Marinette estaba bastante agotada esa mañana, pues ni bien llegó al instituto, tuvo que empezar a dar órdenes porque nada de los preparativos para la exhibición de ciencias estaba listo y todos sabían lo estricta que era la profesora Mendeleiev. Además, como había dormido mal y muy poco, la noche anterior, se estaba desquitando un poco con sus compañeros.

¡Cómo era posible que Tikki le dijera que, como ahora era la guardiana, nada pasaría si supiera quien es Chat Noir! ¡Eso solo lo complicaba más! ¿Qué le habia pasado a su responsable Kwami? ¿El ser ella la guardiana, la había afectado en su forma de ser?

Como sea, estaba por pedirle a Iván y a Kim que colgaran una tela, cuando una voz tras ella la paralizó, haciendo que se moviera en cámara lenta a ver al chico que veía toda la decoración con una sonrisa.

Aquello hizo que se sintiera estúpida. Ella, como Marinette, solo tenía un mejor amigo, la persona que la comparaba con Ladybug y hasta incluso se lo había dicho.

Observó como Adrien le sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

«Cada vez que veo a Marinette, es como verte a ti…» las palabras de Chat Noir se mezclaron en su mente cuando Adrien exclamó un «Hoy te ves como Ladybug en acción»

No podía ser posible, ¿verdad?

Porque si así era, realmente estaban perdidos…


End file.
